Tears
by PsyBomb
Summary: Having fulfilled his greatest promise, why is Naruto in such a gray mood? Who can make Konoha's brightest star shine once more? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Tears

_Having fulfilled his promise of a lifetime, he saw that his bid for Haruna Sakura's hand had ended in ashes. Though it crushed his heart, it finally opened his eyes to the world, and let him see further opportunities, both in his working life and in his social. One such opportunity turned out to be a woman by the name of Hyuuga Hinata, the second in line of the Hyuuga house's heirs. Forsaking her place in line as the Hyuuga heir for her love, they were married after an eight-month courtship._

_-From the History of Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage_

These words are true, as far as they go. You can find them in any truly major library, whether in Konoha, the Country of Fire, or any other location worth its name. However, they are far from all encompassing. The tale of young Uzumaki Naruto is the stuff of legends, and the incidental details tend to be looked over when history has its say. What happened in this period of time, before the Fourth Secret World War? That, my reader, is what this volume seeks to reveal.

---

_Konoha is celebrating. Why can't I feel happy? _

An eighteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto, alone once more, sits contemplating in his apartment. _I should be happy. My promise is fulfilled! I did what none of them could. I brought Sasuke back. Now, why can't I feel happy? Why can't I bring myself to join my friends? All I feel is… numb._

It had been like this for over a day, ever since the three had finally returned. Itachi dead, Orochimaru… worse. It had taken him and Sakura weeks of travel and several brutal encounters to find Sasuke, and two more to free him from Orochimaru. Though his face would always bear the mark of the snake, he was no longer under that vile one's control.

A knock on his door and a shout interrupted his melancholy. "Oy! Naruto!" It was Kiba, at his most insistent. Even Naruto winced at the volume. "Come on, man! We're celebrating downtown, the whole group is there! You're one of the stars, I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll… be there in a few minutes, Kiba"

---

_Everyone here is celebrating, but even though I'm here with them, I just can't really join in the spirit. _

Hyuuga Hinata, recently demoted to second heir in favor of her younger sister, knew that the private shame was not the cause. If the past six years had proven anything, it was that eleven faces were not the same thing as twelve, and one important face was missing from this group.

"Kiba… I thought you asked Naruto to come to the party?"

"Don't worry, Hinata. I found him in his apartment. He said he'll be a few minutes, but he'll come."

_That's not like him! Naruto isn't the kind of person to delay anything. He either charges in immediately, or flat out refuses. What happened out there, anyway? I… I have to find out!_

---

_Where the heck is that little dobe? For once, I have a lot to thank him for, and I wanted to make it public. Naruto saved my life and soul. Much as I hate it, I can never repay him for that. _

Uchiha Sasuke, now the last of his line, stood with his new (or newly official, anyway) girlfriend in his arms, feeling that it was just the two of them even in this crowd. He still found it incredible that this spitfire under a wide brow and that pink hair could inspire such feelings of peace within him. Then again, he reasoned that he'd never given her the chance to, before.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? You're home with us, now. You can start forgetting about the last six years."

"Sakura-chan, you know that I'll never be able to. Every time I look into a mirror, I'll see my mistakes. But where is Naruto? The one time I actually want to see him, he disappears."

---

All around Konoha that night, people celebrated the defeat of two of their village's greatest threats, and the return of their most promising young shinobi. However, dozens of the wiser ones all wondered what had become of their smiling mascot. Uzumaki Naruto left his apartment one time that night, for less than a half-hour. It was not to go out and celebrate. Instead, he had a solitary bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's, paid and left without saying more than three words together. It probably would have been less, except that he had to say "One Miso Ramen." He missed the stunned look on the owner's face when he turned down a free second bowl, and the worried one on his face when he left.

Most of Konoha may be celebrating, but a select few could only mourn the loss of their world's brightest cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 00;; Wow, I never expected THIS kind of response to the first chapter of the story. 9 reviews inside of 24 hours is a major record-shatter for me (with my previous record being at 3). All of it inspired me to put out this next chapter a bit early. This one is a bit longer, though only by a couple hundred words. I hope you all enjoy it as much as chapter one.

Chapter Two

"Naruto, I have a pair of missions that need doing," Tsunade was saying, a week later. "Both are C-Ranked, but I don't have any normal teams here. Do you feel up to heading on patrol?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Where to?"

She handed him the two mission scrolls. "These are on the rock country border. It will take you a day or two to get out there, and the missions should take about a week to complete."

"Hai." He walked out of the room, headed for his apartment to pick up his gear.

Back in the office, though… "Shizune, we have a problem. A big one"

"What is it?"

"I need you and one other ninja of your choice, preferably either a medical nin or someone who knows Naruto well, to go out and keep a discreet eye on him."

"Tsunade, I don't understand. Why does he need watching? He's a Chuunin now, after all, and those missions are well within his capabilities."

"That's not it. This is a suicide watch."

"WHAT?"

"Think for a second. Since when has NARUTO calmly taken twin missions that are that far under his capabilities? He didn't even try to complain or get a better one."

"Hmmm…"

"And did you hear what he called me?"

"He called you 'Tsunade-sama', what wrong with that?"

"We're talking about Naruto. He didn't call me o-baa-chan or some such. There wasn't even any yelling in our encounter. This is serious, Shizune. He has been like this for more than a week, now, ever since he rescued Uchiha Sasuke. I need to know why, and I need it corrected. We can't afford to lose him, not now."

---

Though Shizune had thought she knew whom to ask, she wanted to make sure of her own choice. Thus, she stopped by the only place she knew Naruto frequented, besides his own apartment. Ichiraku's ramen stand was empty this time of day, and the owner was more than happy to help. However, the direction he pointed her was not to the suspected Sakura.

"The Hyuuga girl, Hinata is her name. She may try to hide it, but it's common knowledge how high she holds Naruto. From what I've seen, if you need an authority, she's the one to go to. The whole clan is good in a fight, as well, no doubts there."

"Not Haruno Sakura?"

"Sakura-san may know him, but whatever is wrong here probably has something to do with either her, Sasuke, or both. I don't know about all of that psychology, but I can't imagine she would be good to bring."

"Thanks. Do you know where I can find Hinata at this time of day?"

"Stay seated, she'll be here in about five minutes. Naruto has been distracted lately, to the point that he's forgetting to buy food. She's been making sure his refrigerator remains stocked."

---

"Neji, where has Hinata gone off to?"

"I do not know, Hiashi-sama."

"Go and find her. Just because she is no longer first heiress does not mean she can ignore our traditions. At this time of day, she should be at home."

_Perhaps, oh WISE uncle, if you didn't expect it of her, she'd comply. And if you'd look beyond your nose with those eyes of yours, you'd realize that not only do I know, but also that I'll never tell you. She needs this, and Naruto does, too._

"I'll go look for her, but I can't guarantee anything. It's easy to lose track of someone in the noonday crowds, and the Byakugan isn't much help with this much disturbance around." With that, he turned and left, fully intent on doing nothing of the sort. He had other things to do, much more valuable to him than spying on his cousin. Paying a visit to Tenten, his teammate, being first among them.

---

"Oh! Shi… Shizune-sama, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you, actually. You have a mission with me, starting as soon as we can get back to your home and get your equipment."

"But…"

"Naruto won't be at home, he has one as well."

"How…?

"Would you stop asking questions and come on? This is important, Hinata!"

"D-does it have something to do with Naruto-kun's mission?"

"How did you know?"

Her face showed deep thought, and a certain anxiety. "He hasn't been… himself… for a while. A lot of us are really concerned about him, and I can't seem to find Sasuke or Sakura anywhere to ask them about what happened."

They talked little until outside of Konoha's gates, tailing Naruto through the woods of his home.

---

_I'm being followed. It was from the village, though, so it can't be any threat to me. Why do they bother? It's not like I'm anything that needs guarding. At least, nothing under the sun could take me alive and willing. The power within me will remain out of enemy hands._

Naruto didn't stop that night for rest, and ate sparingly, on the go. He ignored his body's demands, indeed he cared little about them. He cared little about anything, save completing his next mission.

---

Hinata was breathing hard within the first hour. If Shizune hadn't been sweating from the rapid pace Naruto set, she would have thought herself far out of shape.

"Hinata, I need to give you the details of this mission."

"Y-yes, what are they?"

"This will sound bad, and it is. We are here to keep track of Naruto throughout the coming week. More than that, we are a suicide watch"

"On N-Naruto? Shizune-sama, why?"

"I don't know, and that's why you're here. Whatever her reasons, Tsunade is concerned enough to send an observation team after him. We're charged with finding out what got him this way, and finding a way to snap him out of it, if possible. You've probably noticed, but his continued gloom is putting something of a damper on most of the village."

The only sounds for a minute were their labored breaths and the tapping of their shoes on the branches of the trees as they tried to catch up to Naruto.

_This is even worse than I thought! Whatever is wrong with Naruto-kun, I have to find an answer! I… I'd just die if something happened to him._

Shizune was rather shocked when Hinata burst out ahead, her pace increasing when she could barely hold up only seconds before. _Hmmm, perhaps this was the right choice, after all. That is more than just "high esteem" at work in Hinata's mind. Much more._

---

It was a full day before Naruto paused for even the briefest rest, though he made a four-hour camp of it. Both Hinata and Shizune had to take Soldier pills to keep up the pace, and the respite was quite welcome to both of them.

However, the forest was thinning out by this time. Naruto's first mission was to perform a standard patrol of this particular area, looking for Konoha's supply caches to verify that nothing was stolen or rotten, and also looking for ones not marked. Though he made camp, he hardly rested, instead beginning his patrols for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all for your compliments and support on this series. Due to the overwhelming response I've recieved, I'll be focusing in on this fic until it is finished. Don't worry, that will be at least another two or three chapters after this one. Oh, and I'm sorry about the chapter lengths, but the snapshot storytelling pretty much dictates that they be rather on the small side.

Chapter 3

"Shizune-sama! Something's going on!"

"What is it?"

"I… I don't know. I was scanning for Naruto, when I saw an absolutely massive blast of chakra. It came from the Northwest, and minor flares are still going on. It looks a little like a very one-sided fight."

"Good job, Hinata. We need to investigate this kind of thing, since Naruto is unlikely to have missed it. He'll be there before we get to the scene."

They dashed out of camp, headed to the northwest, not knowing or suspecting what they'd find there.

---

_This guy… he ain't human. NOTHING is that strong, and he's attacking like he doesn't care about anything besides carnage. He doesn't care what happens to himself! I'm outta here, the Rain village isn't paying me enough to face THAT._

The ninja, forever to remain nameless in history, never thought another word. As he turned his back to flee, he found himself face-to face with the nightmare he was running from. In the time between that heartbeat and the next, there was not enough left to ever identify him.

---

_Those eyes… he's just like the rest. All of them! All he can see in me is the power I contain. All that shows on his face is fear and hatred. Nobody sees me for who I am! Even Sakura, the one girl I've ever truly cared about, is now securely outside of my reach, by my own actions. _

The images in Naruto's mind continued to torment him, driving him into the blind rage, fueling the instinct to drive the spies off, turning it into a blaze of hatred, a killing intent beyond the human.

_Why does Sakura love _him_? Why can't I be known for the good I've done, all that I've suffered for the sake of my friends! WHY CAN'T SOMEONE SEE WHO I AM?_

---

Deep inside of him, the power he forcefully drew on knew fear for perhaps the first time in its long, long life. Although the Kyuubi did not wish to give of his power to this raging bezerker his host had become, he found that his chakra, long a thing of rage and hate, was pulling itself towards the emanations of the host's own emotions, resonating with them, empowering them.

Immortal though he was, the Kyuubi knew pain. Even if he hadn't, those moments would have rapidly taught him the meaning of the word.

---

Less than five minutes later, Hinata and Shizune arrived on the scene. Nobody was there to greet them. Nobody living, in any case. The sight of the carnage, the bloody and mangled remains of what had been four mercenary shinobi , was too much for the delicate Hinata. She ran back out of the clearing, retching into the bushes nearby. She felt defiled by the very sight of it, not knowing what could have wreaked that kind of havoc.

Shizune, though much more stable emotionally, felt much the same way. However, unlike Hinata, Shizune had been alive and aware when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. The second major pulse of the battle, with her staring into its source, had a distinctive red glare. In addition, her training in the medical field gave her more information at a glance than Hinata could have retrieved from a full day wading in the blooded mud, assuming she could bring herself to do so. She knew the furious patterns of this fight, and knew exactly who had assaulted this camp. She knew that their mission had taken on a whole new light, one much more dire than watching out for the life of one young shinobi of the Leaf.

She, too, knew fear.

---

_What… have I done? One moment, I'm on patrol, and the next I find myself knee-deep in that bloody mud. Did I kill those people? _

Naruto, like Hinata and Shizune, felt defiled by the very thought of that battleground. The first thing he'd done after coming to himself was recoil in horror, and run to the nearest river. He jumped in, and tried desperately to scrub the signs of battle away. Not just the mud, the blood, the gore, but also the very memory of it ever occurring, of the scene he'd woken up to. He felt that he'd never be clean again, and a nagging part in the back of his mind was telling him exactly what he knew he could do under the influence of powerful emotions. The details lined up unfortunately well with that blood-soaked clearing.

---

"Sh-Shizune-sama… what _was_ that? It was… horrible. I don't know how to describe it at all. I don't _want_ to describe it."

"Hinata, I have to tell you something. Our mission just got a lot more dangerous, and there are a few… classified… things you're going to need to know about Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, my thanks go out to all of the people who have taken the time to leave their reviews. I would like to specifically thank LordCynic, for filling in as my Beta reader when my normal one was unavailable (that's what I get for finishing the story at 1 AM my time, right?). This chapter is the longer than my others in here, so enjoy.

Chapter 4

"B-but a demon? Sealed INSIDE of him?"

"More than a demon, Hinata. That is the Kyuubi, the monster that attacked our village eighteen years ago."

"Who… who else knows about it?"

"Everyone who was over the age of six at the time, plus Naruto and his team. The Third made a law forbidding this information to their children, and I can see why he did it. Wise as he was and as needed as it looked, though, the Third made the biggest mistake of his life with that, and just the way their parents acted around Naruto influenced your generation."

_I…see. This must be why he was always getting into fights, why he's been so lonely all of his life. What must it be like, to have that power imprisoned within you, and be shunned for being the prison? Nothing I know can compare, but… I think it may be a little like what I felt, that moment when I heard my own father cared so little about me. But Naruto has been suffering it for a lifetime. He's made tough, or he would have snapped a long time ago._

"That… explains a lot. But why is he only snapping now?"

"If I knew that, we wouldn't have to be out here. All that I know is that all started a week ago, when he got back from rescuing Sasuke."

_When he rescued Sasuke… why didn't I see it before! The cause is clear, but what can I do about it?_

"Shizune-sama, I think I know why he's like this. You know what his goals in life have been for a while, right?"

"Enlighten me, it's why you're here."

"Two things. The first is to someday become Hokage."

"And the second?"

"To win the heart of Haruno Sakura, whom he's known since before we were all genin."

"Wait, Sakura is the girl who was with him on the rescue mission. By all reports, she's been in heaven, just getting to know Sasuke again."

"Th-that is true, and it may be the problem. She's in love with Sasuke, for good, putting her well outside of Naruto's reach, beyond all hope. He fought and fought, fulfilling his promises to everyone… and what he has gotten back is nothing but the ruin of half of what drove him forward."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you, Hinata. If we had known that earlier this could have been avoided. For now, though, we have to find him. Quickly, before he makes it to the next village. I don't want to see what will happen if he loses it there."

---

Naruto sneezed as he climbed out of the chill water of the river, nearly an hour after diving in headfirst. He sat down on the bank of the river, still dripping wet, contemplating the waters.

_Why did I lose control like that? How many more people have I killed, not knowing that I've done it? Am I just the monster that everyone thinks I am? _

The pain of his life, the numbness of the past week, the guilt and fear all filled him. As he sat there, staring at the deep, running waters, tears began to stream down his face, the first he'd cried since returning to Konoha.

"What am I? Am I human or monster?" He asked of the air. "I can't even trust myself anymore. What if I black out like that among my friends? They're strong, but more than one of them would die. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and the rest… maybe all of you are better off without me there."

He looked at the river once more, a new and dire intent forming itself in his mind.

"I can't even trust myself enough to ever become Hokage. There is nothing left for me here, anymore."

---

"Shizune! Naruto is right that way, 100 meters away… he's pulling out his kunai! Hurry!"

Shizune could only marvel over course of the past mile at the sense of purpose radiating from Hinata. But now, so close to their goal, they were about to see it all slip away in front of their eyes.

---

"Goodbye, Konoha. Most of you will be celebrating my death, and I hope you enjoy it." Still, he had to build the will to finally do the deed.

"NARUTO! STOP!"

He turned, kunai in hand, staring into the woods. Who could be there? Who would care enough to stop him from ending his own life?

A form burst from the edge of the woods, graceful, beautiful. He saw Hinata, rushing to stop him. He saw her, and looked for the first time straight into those pearl-white eyes, that had seemed so blank before.

"H-Hinata…?"

_Those eyes… they know me! They feel and share all that has happened to me! Hinata actually cares about ME, not what I contain. I've been blind all of my life, and she has just been waiting for me to open my eyes and see her. What is this feeling, within me… my heart feels like it's straining out of me, like she's drawing me in._

_I am not alone!_

---

She could see, clearly, the moment of decision, that tensing of the muscles that would lead to the fatal strike. So she did all she could do.

"NARUTO! STOP!"

He turned, kunai in hand, staring into the woods. The questions were in his eyes, not knowing whether he should disregard the shouted plea.

She burst through the tree line, running toward the one she cared for. Her eyes rose as though driven, and looked straight into his for the first time. Those beautiful blue eyes, which had always before shown a cheerful mask, no longer did so, and she saw the truth of the young shinobi's core.

_Those eyes… they see me for who I am! They see ME, not my family. They see what I've been feeling for all of these years. But the pain… the agony he has suffered in silence for so long is coming to an end. He was tortured in the dark, but no longer. I am here, now, and nothing will ever separate us again._

_I am not alone!_

---

Shizune watched as Hinata desperately sprinted forward at a speed that left light somewhat in her wake. She saw that moment when their eyes finally met, when they truly saw each other for the first time.

Naruto dropped the kunai he had been contemplating, now forgotten on the ground to his side. Forgotten for the young woman now in his arms. Both were crying tears of joy, their faces showing an incredulous combination of feelings. Peace. Warmth. Love. Trust. Both looked as though they never wanted to let go.

_It would seem, Tsunade-sama, that you were right. He needed watching, but this mission is over. Completed successfully, and I believe this won't become a problem again._

A/N: Before you ask, this tale is not over. More will happen before the Epilogue, so stay tuned for my next update.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, this is it. The fifth and final (and by far the longest) full chapter. I will also post the Epilogue tonight, since I was in the writer's groove last night and finished it. It's been quite a ride, writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed it from my side.

Chapter 5

The two stood there, aware only of each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Not nearly long enough, by the thoughts of both.

"N-Naruto-kun… I love you."

_There. I said it, what I've been wanting to say for so many years. Please, let him love me back!"_

"I love you, too. You saved me from myself, Hinata-chan, when nobody else would."

_He… he said it! He loves me! _

And though her natural reactions had been damped by urgency, it is at this point that her shyness, combined with the fatigue and stress of the past day and a half, finally got to her. She passed out in his arms.

---

Much though Shizune would have liked to leave the two to their own private bliss, the world still turned. She delayed as long as she could, by setting up camp downstream a bit, around a bend and thus out of sight. However, as the sun set and Naruto carried a sleeping Hinata over to the camp, she realized that the young couple's problems were not over.

_Oh, they may be happy together, but I know of at least one person who is going to object, rather strenuously. Her father would die before he saw a Hyuuga marry outside of the clan, especially to Naruto. We'll have to see how that goes._

---

Although Naruto was finally feeling the weight of fatigue from the past week's stresses and the last two days' effort, he found enough in him to get Hinata into a bedroll and find Shizune afterward. "Shizune-sama, why did you guys follow, me?"

"You haven't been yourself lately, Naruto. There are many people who have noticed your recent depression, and Lady Tsunade finally thought it was getting to a dangerous point. Hinata and I were sent out to keep you from killing yourself this mission. As it turns out, it was a good choice."

"You can say that again," he said with a huge yawn. "Man, am I tired. Am I still going to complete my missions, or should I come back to Konoha with you guys?" The weight of the decision was not an easy thing on him, between abandoning a mission for the first time or being separated from Hinata for the five days it would take.

"That much, you don't have to worry about. Our mission was to keep an eye on you for the duration of yours, estimated at seven days. I think you still warrant that observation, right?"

He smiled that huge, goofy smile of his. "Whatever you think, Shizune-sama." And with that he dropped from sitting straight onto his back, lights out as thoroughly as Hinata's.

---

The rest of Naruto's mission passed uneventfully, especially when compared to how it started. There were no more fights, the supplies were all in place, and all of them took the pace down several steps. After all, with the time saved in the opening phase, there was no need to hurry. Especially when each and every one of them knew the kind of welcome their recent revelations would find.

That week of relative peace allowed Naruto and Hinata to truly get to know each other. Say, rather, it let Naruto get to know Hinata better, since there wasn't really much about him that Hinata did not already know. What he learned of the past years only secured her place in his heart, filling him with a determination all his own.

---

"So, I see that all three of your missions have been completed. Good work, all," Tsunade said to them. She did not miss how close to each other Naruto and Hinata were standing, or how their hands kept on finding their way together, without them ever seeming to notice. Nor did she miss the fact that Naruto's old attitude had returned in full force, and that he had his mind dead-set on something. "Hinata, Naruto, you are dismissed. Shizune, I need you here."

The young couple left, hand in hand before they even got out of the door. "Shizune, what _exactly_ happened out there, and what is Naruto gearing up for? I made sure to open up an hour for this, so take your time."

"Well, Tsunade-sama, I have to start by saying that you were correct in sending the watch…"

---

Hinata may have needed to go back to her home to report to her father, but that didn't mean that she was about to rush it, not with Naruto there next to her. Still, she was more than a little surprised when he accompanied her all the way home, despite that they had passed right by his apartment and Ichiraku on the way.

Neji and Tenten, though, were somewhat less surprised to see the two walking openly together. The word spread quickly among Naruto's friends, and soon all knew that their friend was back to his old self… and that he'd finally decided to stop being so blind and actually looked at Hinata. It was a short hop from there to proposed bets on how the inevitable confrontation between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hiashi would go, although none were actually made.

Everyone who knew Naruto agreed that there could only be one outcome.

---

"Hinata, why have you brought Naruto here? This is the sanctum of the Hyuuga family. No outsiders are allowed here!" Hiashi nearly roared at his cringing daughter.

"F-father… Naruto asked me to bring him to you. He has i-information about his half of the mission that I do not know."

_If I'd known your father was like this, Hinata, I wouldn't have given you that story to get me in here. Still, this is important. Enough that I need to try to stay polite to him. Even if it kills me._

"Yes, Hiashi-san." It was all Naruto could do to get that title through his lips, inadequate as it was. He'd much have preferred ending with –teme. "I can only say what I have to in front of you and Hinata-chan."

Hiashi's ears, long trained by the politics of his house, did not miss catching the titles, and the tone with which each was said. Still, he had to have what information Naruto had brought. Hinata's punishment could wait. "Fine." He looked sharply at the rest of the room, and the other observers left the three alone. "Now, continue."

"Hinata-chan saved my life in her mission. Saved me from myself, since I'd been on the edge of suicide when she caught up to me. I would like, now, to ask your permission to court her." _Do all Hyuugas look that same way when they're surprised? Both Hinata and her father are wearing the same expression_.

Hiashi broke the silence with a harsh laugh. "You? I think not. What future have you, orphan, to give to this family? Even were you Hokage, I would not let my daughter marry you."

Naruto's reaction this was fairly predictable, and started with his azure eyes flaring gold. What was somewhat less predictable was Hinata's reaction. Anger showed in her white eyes, but with one delicate hand on his shoulder, she kept Naruto back. He, who would do anything to keep from hurting her, immediately restrained himself.

---

_Oh… father, I can't believe you went that far! This is it. If I never stand up for anything ever again, this would be worth it._

"Father…"

"What? You heard me clearly. I would not let someone with no future, no Bloodline, marry you."

"You… are not thinking about it closely enough. I agree with his claim, and had he parents to ask, I would have done so already."

Hiashi's expression only grew darker. "Hinata! You will not show such disrespect for your own father in your home, especially not in front of an outsider! I know what is best for the Hyuuga line, and he is not it."

With one hand still on Naruto's shoulder, her response contained all of the pain and scorn she had ever been stifled with, dripping with contempt as much as with the power of tradition and will behind it. Her words had not been heard in those halls since the founding of the family, nor have they been heard since. That did nothing to change the fact that she now invoked one of her family's most ancient laws.

"If Naruto-kun is not what is best for a Hyuuga, then a Hyuuga I am no longer!"

---

There was a deadly silence in the room. Indeed, the words had not been quietly said. They had been clearly heard by eager ears throughout the Hyuuga estate, and the same sense of shock permeated each and every person those words found.

"You… you would give up a life of privilege for that boy?"

Naruto spoke up, his words for once bearing contempt of their own. He would not be silenced. "Hiashi, I have seen what you call privilege, and I'd rather live on the street. Too much comes with it to let it be truly privilege."

"Boy! I did not-"

"He's right."

Once again, Hiashi was stunned into silence. Where was the shy, stuttering girl of the past seventeen years? Here stood someone who dared to even interrupt him, something nobody had done since the death of his brother, Hizashi. "Hinata, you would give up not only the privilege, but the security of a clan of the finest shinobi of Konoha?"

"We are both Chuunin, and it's not like Naruto is homeless. And in case you have forgotten, Father, Naruto has accomplished things that nobody among this exalted bloodline ever dreamed of, with no help at all. No tutors, no fortune, barely even a friend to draw on. That has now changed. I would rather lose my sight forever than live separated from Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, I can not stop you if that is your wish. But know this: you may never come back here if you walk out those doors. Forever more, you will never have a claim on our name."

"If that is the price I have to pay, then I have a name I prefer."

"What?"

"Uzumaki. I would rather be known as an Uzumaki."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

The two walked calmly out of the Hyuuga household, carrying with them all that was truly owned by Hinata, instead of her former family. They were met outside of the compound by not one, but ten other people.

"Naruto, Hinata… what happened in there? The rumors are flying all over Konoha. Even the Nara clan is listening in." Shikamaru was the first speaker here.

"M-most of what you heard is probably true."

Kiba snorted. "Hah! Like the Hyuuga clan would throw out one of their own without putting that cursed mark on her head. Lies, all of it!"

"Kiba, the only reason Hinata is not wearing that seal now is because I cheerfully warned them that any stylus coming within ten feet of her would be put firmly where its carrier would never retrieve it."

The crickets inserted their say here, though none present but Shino would ever know what, if anything, they added.

"So, it's true, Hinata? You carried through with invoking that ancient right? You gave up the Hyuuga name for good?"

"Yes, Neji-nii-san. Though Hiashi-sama may eventually decide to speak to me again, I find myself disliking the name as much as you once did. Uzumaki seems a better fit."

"Uzumaki? Well, I don't think anyone here is surprised about your choice. Except, maybe, that little blond dobe standing next to you."

"Sasuke… well, you're right. Nobody has ever felt that way about me in my life, and I still have to get used to the idea."

"Yes, but love won out! I'm happy for you two!" Lee put in.

"Agreed. Hinata, Naruto, if you ever need Neji-kun or I to help you out, just ask."

"Tenten! Don't forget Sasuke-kun and I!" Sakura inserted.

"Hey, my family can have you guys over for dinner if you ever need it."

"Chouji, is food all you ever think about?" Ino said with a smile.

"Well, almost all."

"Guys… thanks. This means a lot to me. To both of us."

"Y-yes. It does, Naruto-kun."

The twelve friends made their way over to Naruto's apartment, now to be the home of not one, but two people. And all of a sudden, the world did not seem quite so lonely a place for Naruto and Hinata. Even without family, they had their friends, and most of all each other.

---

And thus ends this tale. Whatever you may read elsewhere, whatever histories you may see, always remember this: There is always a greater story to tell, and more truth to find, behind the account of any historian. Except, perhaps, one like me. After all, once I saved my husband-to-be on that day, the details etched themselves quite firmly into my mind, and there will they stay until the end of my days. I am all the richer for it.

_-Uzumaki Hinata_.


End file.
